A motor apparatus is known which includes a motor equipped with a drive shaft, a sensor magnet configured to rotate integrally with the drive shaft, a housing including a sensor housing section in which the sensor magnet is located, and a pulse output board containing a Hall element adapted to detect rotation of the sensor magnet and output pulses. The Hall element is mounted on a mounting surface of a base of the pulse output board.
Patent Document 1 discloses a gear motor in which a Hall effect cell of a printed circuit board is positioned in the immediate vicinity of a magnetic disk, facing the magnetic disk without an intervening diaphragm or the like.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a small motor equipped with a speed reducer mechanism. On a pulse output board of the motor, a mounting surface of a Hall element is fixed to a sensor holder, being oriented in such a direction as to face a sensor magnet. Also, a diaphragm of a housing and a base plate of the sensor holder exist between the Hall element and the sensor magnet. Also, the sensor holder is provided with a locking claw used to fix the pulse output board and a locating lug used to position the pulse output board. Also, lead wires are connected to the Hall element by soldering or the like, thereby electrically connecting the pulse output board to a power window control circuit.